


Some Place Very Uncomfortable

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Funny, Happy Steve Bingo, Humor, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Sam Wilson, sex in the back of a volkswagen, sex someplace uncomfortable, uncoorinated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bucky wants to fuck Steve some place very uncomfortable.For my #Happy Steve Bingo card.  The Prompt was ‘Laughing During Sex’.





	Some Place Very Uncomfortable

Steve was attempting to ignore Bucky.  He definitely wasn’t making it easy though.  His beard tickled his neck as his ghosted his lips down the side of it.  Steve twitched slightly in his attempt to ignore the fact that it was actually getting at him.  Bucky knew all the right buttons to push.  Steve just wished he was as good at choosing the times when to push them.  While they were sitting in the vintage Volkswagen Beetle waiting for Sam to return was definitely not the place.

Bucky sucked on the side of Steve’s throat, grazing his teeth over Steve’s skin.  Steve’s body was intent on betraying him.  A shiver ran down his spine and made his cock jump in his pants.  He swatted Bucky away and shifted in the seat.  “Quit it, would you?”

“Aww… come on, Stevie,”  Bucky cooed, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s shoulder.  “Come back here with me.”

Steve looked at him through the rearview mirror and shook his head.  “Are you kidding me?”

“No.  Come on?  Why won’t you?”  Bucky said, a slight whine to his voice.

“For starters, we’ll get caught,”  Steve said.

“No, we won’t.  Sam’s gonna take forever.  It’s dark, we’re not near anything.  That’s not an excuse.”  Bucky said.

“Well, how about the fact, this is the smallest fucking car in the world.  How would I even fit back there with you?”  Steve added.

Bucky’s arm snaked around the back of the seat and ran down Steve’s stomach.  He teased his fingers over the bulge in Steve’s pants and kissed the side of his neck again.  Steve moaned.  It was soft and completely involuntary.  Like his body, which was always completely within his control and behaved exactly how he wanted it to, was now completely ignoring all logic and behaving on base instinct.

“You can sit on my lap if you like,”  Bucky whispered.  He started pressing harder against Steve’s dick.  He palmed it through Steve’s pants and the last of Steve’s control melted away.  He moaned and let his head fall back against the headrest.  His cock hardened under Bucky’s hand.

The truth was he was helpless when it came to Bucky.  It was a good thing that Bucky was a good person because he could probably get him to do anything he wanted.

“Fine.  Make room.”  Steve groaned.

Bucky grinned and moved over as Steve flipped the driver’s seat down.  He looked back into the back seat and shook his head.  “Pant’s off.”  He said, starting to remove his.

“Aye aye, Captain,”  Bucky teased, laughing as he scrambled to get out of his pants.

God, Steve could listen to that sound forever.  It was so rare these days.  He’d been hurt so badly.  To hear it was like music.  “Don’t call me that,”  Steve scolded, though the smile on his face was glued into place.  There was nothing that was going to get rid of it.  “You’ve got lube right?”

Bucky grabbed his satchel from the floor and dug around in it before he pulled it out and held it aloft triumphantly.

“Well, I guess this is happening then,”  Steve said clambering over the seat.

To say it was a tight fit was an understatement.  Steve had trouble finding a place to put both his legs.  If they were both on the seat, his knees were pushing into Bucky’s kidneys.  He could put one on the floor but then the angle was all wrong.  If he crouched more his head banged on the roof of the car.

Bucky was having similar problems.  Steve put his hand on his hair more than once.  He smacked his head on the window and the door in quick succession, and when he finally got his head into a comfortable position his feet were touching the top of the window.  There was a lot of giggling and swearing as they maneuvered themselves in position.

They did finally settle, with Steve straddling Bucky’s hips, his foot on the floor and his knee beside Bucky’s chest.  Bucky was almost flat on his back, except for the awkward angle of his head.  One of his feet was on the window and the other was in the front seat.  Bucky had his hands on Steve’s hips while Steve had one braced on the window ledge and was using the other to slick Bucky’s cock with lube.

“I’m not sure this is the smartest thing we’ve ever done, Buck,” Steve said.

Bucky moaned and his hips jerked up against Steve’s hand.  “Maybe not,” He rasped.  “But we’ve done much dumber things than this.”

Steve laughed and lined Bucky’s cock against his asshole.  “That is definitely true.”

He sunk down slowly onto Bucky’s cock.  His eyes closed and he groaned and he savored the feeling of the stretch and burn in as his ring muscle relaxed.  Bucky leaned up and sucked on Steve’s throat and Steve threw his head back and banged it on the roof of the car.

“Steve,”  Bucky giggled.  “Be careful.”

Steve rubbed the top of his head and leaned back down towards Bucky.  “God, we’re ridiculous.”

“Speak for yourself,”  Bucky said and captured his lips, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

Steve began to bounce on Bucky’s cock.  He moaned into the kiss moving against him as much as he could in the cramped space.

As they fucked they kept banging on things.  Each smacked their head at least a dozen times between them.  Steve’s leg started cramping and Buck tore a hole in the back of the driver’s side seat.  Each thing that happened made them each laugh harder and harder.  Steve would have thought that would be a turn-off.  Being laughed at during sex was like a nightmare he’d had when he was young.  But now, hearing Bucky’s laughs mixed with his moans was the biggest turn on ever.  His cock leaked precome onto Bucky’s shirt as it strained, ready to spill.

Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and began to jerk him off.  “God, so close.”  He moaned.

Steve bounced fasted and with a groan, he came over Bucky’s stomach.  He kept moving though, Bucky’s cock sliding in and out of his ass.

There was a banging on the window, and Bucky groaned and snapped his hips up, his cock releasing hot come in waves inside Steve.

The car door swung open and Sam poked his head in, defiantly looking away from them both.  Steve tried to scramble free but when he tried to get off he found he was well and truly stuck.

“I could absolutely have gone my whole life without seeing Buck’s come face,”  Sam said.  “Can you please put your fucking pants on?”

Bucky completely broke down in laughter while Steve smiled sheepishly.  “I - uh - I think we’re stuck,”  Steve said.  “You think you can help us out.”

Sam turned to look at them both a look of disgust and amusement on his face.  “What do you think I can do here?  Go get you a giant can opener?  Who thinks fucking in the back of a Volkswagen is a good idea?  It’s bad enough just sitting in one.”

“Don’t be sad you’re not getting any.”  Bucky taunted.

“Well, good luck getting out,”  Sam said standing back up and leaning on the door.

“Sam, please!”  Steve pleaded.

Sam shook his head.  “Nope.  Blame your boyfriend.  I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.  If you’re still stuck I’m calling the fire department and you can explain how Captain America got himself in this situation.”

Sam slammed the door and stormed off.  Steve looked down at Bucky and sighed.  “Now what?”

Bucky grinned at him, and Steve knew there was nothing in that smile that was going to come to any good.  “I don’t know.  Fifteen minutes might be enough time for a second round.”

Steve laughed and kissed him.  He might have a point.


End file.
